Little miracle
by gleefan82
Summary: Lea and Cory are spending the night together before Cory leaves to go visit his parents. Things go a little farther then either of them intended. Little do they know that one night will change both of their lives forever, when Lea ends up pregnant but does not find out until she goes into labor.
1. A night to ourselves

Chapter 1

Lea and Cory had been dating for a year now. They spent as much time as they could together. Tonight they were staying at home and relaxing before Cory was going to visit his parents in Canada. They were laying in bed kissing but it had turned into more. Neither of them had intended to go any farther then kissing. They both fell asleep unaware that both of their lives were about to change.

***1 month later:**

Lea was spending the night at her best friend and glee-mate Dianna's house while Cory was spending the night out with some of the glee guys. She missed him and wished she could be with him, but she was having fun hanging out with Dianna. She was heading back home tomorrow and was excited to see Cory. She was sitting in the living room with Dianna watching a movie when she started to feel sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom before she threw up.

**Dianna's pov:**

Lea and I were watching a movie together when she ran quickly into the bathroom. I got up to go check on her after a few minutes. I walked into the bathroom to see her sitting on the floor throwing up. I pulled her hair back and waited for her to finish. When she had finished I sat down next to her and asked "Are you alright?"She just nodded as she stood up to rinse out her mouth. I followed her back into the living room. "Why dont you lay down and just take it easy for a bit?"I asked as I turned the volume on the TV down. Lea just nodded and slowly layed down on the couch.

After she had thrown up Lea fell asleep. She had not been feeling well for the past 2 weeks. She just thought she was starting to get the stomach flu. Cory had tried to get her to go to the doctor but she said she was fine. The next morning Lea woke up and felt better. She ate breakfast with Dianna and then packed her car to head home. She pulled into the driveway at her house an hour later. Cory came out and gave her a kiss then helped her unpack the car. "How was your night?"Lea asked as they headed inside. "It was great."Cory said as he set her stuff down on the couch and pulled her in so he could hold her. He had missed her a lot when she wasn't home with him. They sat on the couch and just talked for a while. Lea fell asleep in Cory's arms. She slept for a few hours before he woke her. As he saw her wake up he asked "didn't you sleep well last night?" Lea just nodded as she stretched and yawned. "I just feel exhausted."she said as she followed him into the kitchen. Cory had made dinner while she was asleep. She ate a little but then had to stop because of the nausea that was starting inside of her. She pushed her plate away and said "I'm full,I think I'll go lay down for a bit."

Cory watched as Lea got up and went into the living room to lay down. He could tell something was wrong but was unsure how to ask Lea without upsetting or freaking her out. He finished his dinner then cleaned up the kitchen. After he finished cleaning he came to sit with Lea. He noticed that she was asleep again. He gently kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket. He was becoming really concerned about her. He decided to call Dianna to see if she knew anything. The phone rang twice before she picked up. "Hey Cory whats up?"she asked as she saw that it was him calling. "Not much im just worried about Lea. She didn't eat much tonight."he said as he waited to hear if she knew anything. Dianna was silent for a few minutes then said "Last night Lea threw up while she was here." Cory sighed and said "Im worried about her, something is not right." Dianna agreed and they hung up after Cory said he would try to get her to go to a doctor. Right as he sat back down he saw Lea start to wake up. He was about to ask how she felt but didn't get the chance before she got up and ran to the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom to see her throwing up. He stood behind her and pulled her hair back while rubbing her back. He waited until she finished then sat down next to her. She looked over at him with tears running down her face from gagging so hard. "Lea whats going on?"he quietly asked as he wiped the tears from her face and helped her back into the living room. Lea sat down in the living room and said "I dont know whats going on."I think its just the stomach flu, im fine and im not going to the doctors."Lea added as she saw him open his mouth to say that she should go. Cory knew that meant the conversation was over and not to say anymore. "Why dont we both go to bed?"I know your really tired lately and need to rest."Cory said as Lea just sat on the couch quietly. Lea just nodded and followed him into their room. They both fell asleep really quick.


	2. Something off

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lea woke up and made breakfast for Cory. She was feeling better and was really hungry. She was just sitting down to a plate of pancakes when Cory came down. "Morning."she said as she saw him. "Morning Lea."Cory said as he gave her a kiss then sat down at the table. They sat in silence as they both ate their breakfast. Cory could tell that Lea was feeling so much better. He hoped that whatever was wrong had stopped and wouldn't happen anymore. They both finished their breakfast and headed up stairs to get ready for the day. They were starting to film season 4 episodes of glee. They were both really excited to see what would be happening on the new season. They finished getting ready and got into the car. They arrived at the studio in 10 minutes and went to get ready to shoot their scenes.

They spent most of the day at the studio shooting scenes for the new season. They finally headed home so they could relax. It was the 4th of July and they were going to be watching the fire works from their house. They had invited over Dianna and Mark to come hang out and watch the fireworks with them. They were going to have a cook out in their backyard. Dianna and Mark came over at 5 and helped make dinner. Lea and Dianna were in the kitchen while Cory and Mark were in the backyard. "So have you been feeling better?"Dianna asked Lea as they started to make the dinner. "Yeah I have been feeling fine. I still feel exhausted once and a while. I also seem to have gained some weight over the past few weeks." Lea said as she heated up the oven. Dianna wasn't sure but she thought she knew what was going on with Lea. She thought she was possibly pregnant. But she wasn't showing or anything. She didn't want to freak Lea out so she kept her thoughts to herself.

They finished cooking the dinner and headed outside to be with Cory and Mark. They had finished grilling the burgers so they all sat down to eat. Lea said she was really hungry so she at quickly. Cory was watching her eat. He had noticed that she had been eating a lot lately. He didn't think anything of it, he was just glad that she was keeping it down and not throwing up. They all finished dinner and sat around waiting for the fireworks to start. It was about 10:30 when the fireworks began. Lea and Cory cuddled up next to each other. The fireworks ended and they all headed inside. They said goodbye to Mark and Dianna and watched them drive off. Cory gave Lea a kiss and they went inside and went to bed. They both fell asleep glad to be able to have great nights like this. They both did not know that they would soon become parents.

***3 months later: **

Cory woke up the next morning to make breakfast for Lea. She had been going to bed really early lately. He was trying to get her to relax and take it easy. He finished making breakfast and went and woke her. He went upstairs and gently woke her. She rolled over and said "I don't want to get up, I don't feel so great today."He looked down at her and said "Come on get up your going shopping with Dianna today." Lea rolled over and ignored him. Cory sighed and said "Ok have it your way."as he picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen. He set her down at the table and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She made herself a bowl of cereal and started eating. She ate slowly then finished and got up to go shower. She finished getting ready and drove over to Dianna's house. She got into the car with Dianna and they headed to the mall. They got to the mall and walked in. They tried on lots of clothes. Lea had trouble finding things that fit her. She finally found some clothes and they headed to the food court for some lunch. Lea just ordered a salad. She ate half of it then decided that she would take it home with her. They walked around for a little while more but then headed home. Lea said her feet were hurting her badly. She thanked Dianna for taking her and drove home.

She arrived home to find Cory in the living room. She sat down next to him and stretched her feet out. "Are you more awake now?"Cory asked as he gently massaged her feet for her. "Yeah kind of."Lea said as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "How about tonight we just relax and watch TV together?"he asked as he saw her start to fall asleep. Lea just nodded and cuddled up against him. Cory woke Lea at 6 so they could eat dinner. Lea wasn't very hungry again so she just ate a little. "I'm going to bed I'm tired."Lea said as she stood up and left the room. Cory sighed and said "Ill be up in a few minutes."He was still concerned about Lea and didn't know what to do to help her feel better. He finished cleaning up and headed upstairs to their bedroom. He found Lea already laying down half asleep. She felt him get in bed and rolled over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her on the forehead and said "get some rest ill see you in the morning." Lea just nodded and turned away from him. Cory took her in his arms and fell asleep holding her.

The next morning Cory came down stairs to find Lea on the couch with a heat pack under her back. She saw him come into the room and said "I don't think I can go to work today." He looked down at her to see that she looked really pale. He could also tell she was in pain. "Lea you don't look good at all. Do you want me to call in for you?"Cory asked as he saw how uncomfortable she looked. Lea just nodded and asked "Can you please?"as he left the room to go call and let them know that she couldn't make it. When he came back he said "I called and told them you couldn't make it. They told me to stay home and make sure you are ok." Lea nodded but didn't say anything. She wasn't expecting him to stay home with her but she was glad that she wouldn't be alone. She was in a lot of pain and it was scaring her that something was wrong. Lea stayed on the couch most of the day while Cory kept an eye on her. She wanted to get up and help him clean but he kept telling her to stay on the couch and relax.


	3. A trip to the hospital

**Chapter 3**

Lea headed up to bed before Cory did. She watched TV for a bit but then fell asleep. Cory came up a few minutes later and found Lea asleep with the TV on. He turned it off and crawled in to bed next to her. She felt him lay down next to her and rolled over. He kissed her on the head and said "Get some rest everything will be fine." Lea just nodded and turned away from him. She was still really worried that something was wrong. The pain in her back was not going away it was getting worse. Lea quickly went back to sleep and Cory eventually fell asleep as well. He was awakened a few hours later by Lea tossing and turning next to him. He gently woke her and asked "Are you ok? Your tossing and turning."Lea just told him that she couldn't get comfortable. "Here let me go heat up the heat pack for you maybe that would help."Cory said as he stood up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that it was only 10:00. They had only been asleep for a few hours. He quickly heated the pack in the microwave and went back upstairs. As soon as he reached the landing he heard Lea scream. He ran into the bedroom and found Lea curled up in a ball. He sat down next to her and she rolled over and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes and he knew she was in bad pain. "Cory I think I need to go to the hospital,something is really wrong."Lea said as she felt another sharp pain in her back. Cory picked her up to take her to his car. That was all he needed to hear to know that something wasn't right.

Cory drove to the hospital as fast as he could. He made it there in 10 minutes. When he walked in with Lea in his arms a nurse came over to them right away. "Sir is everything ok?"the nurse asked as she saw them standing at the front desk. Cory shook his head and said "She is having really bad back pains. We don't know what is wrong."The nurse went behind the desk and said "ok wait here I will get someone to bring a wheel chair and we will get her settled into a room."Thank you so much."Cory said as he sat down with Lea next to him. Cory got Lea checked in at the front desk and came back to sit and wait with her. He was holding her hand when another nurse came over to them with a wheel chair. Cory helped Lea into the chair and followed them back to a room. The nurse helped Lea into a hospital gown and told them a doctor would be in to see them soon. Cory sat with Lea until a woman came in and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Dr. Johnson. I was told that you were having bad back pains."Lea nodded nervously and so did Cory. The doctor looked at Cory and said "Im going to have to ask you to step out."Cory kissed Lea and went outside the room. "When did these pains start?"The doctor asked after Cory had left the room. Lea thought for a second then said "They started about 9:00 this morning." Dr. Johnson nodded and said "Im going to take an ultrasound and see if I can find anything out."Lea just nodded as she felt something cold touch her stomach. Lea waited quietly as the doctor moved the wand around on her stomach. After a few minutes the doctor stopped moving the wand around. "Whats going on, did you find anything?"Lea asked as she became more concerned. The doctor looked down at her and said "Lea it appears to be that your 8 months pregnant and in labor."Lea just looked at her in shock and said "No thats not possible. I never showed any signs of being pregnant." Right as she said that she remembered all the throwing up and the weight gain she had had.

Out in the waiting room Cory had called Dianna and Mark. They said they would come to the hospital right away. Back in the room Lea was trying her hardest not to get upset. "Can Cory come back in?"Lea asked as the doctor put away the machine after showing her the baby inside of her. Dr. Johnson just nodded and went to get Cory. When Cory came back in he asked "Is everything ok, did they find anything?"Lea wasn't ready to tell him what the doctor had found so she just shook her head no. "Everything will be ok."Cory said to try and calm Lea. A little while later Dianna and Mark came in the room. Dianna came over and gave Lea a hug. She looked down at Lea and knew something was wrong. "Can I talk to Lea alone for a few minutes?"she asked as she turned towards Cory and Mark. Both of them nodded and left the room. "Lea whats going on?"Dianna asked after the guys had left. Lea couldn't keep from crying any longer as she said "Im 8 months pregnant and in labor."Dianna just gasped and looked at her with a look of shock on her face. Before she could say anything the doctor came back in to check on her. Lea made sure that Dianna was allowed to stay with her. She was too scared to be alone during everything that was about to happen. The doctor came in and checked on Lea. "Your at the point in labor where you can start pushing."she said as Lea felt Dianna take her hand. Lea was in a lot of pain and hadn't been able to take a pain killer because she was past that point in the labor.

Lea started to push as hard as she could. She screamed as she felt another contraction hit her. After pushing 4 more times she heard the cries of a baby. She was exhausted and glad it was over. She had been in the hospital for 3 hours now. Out in the waiting room Cory was pacing nervously. No one had told him what was going on with Lea. He hoped he would find out soon what was going on. He finally sat down and waited anxiously next to Mark.


	4. Our little miracle

**Chapter 4**

Lea was laying in the hospital bed relaxing after she had delivered the baby. The doctors had taken the baby to make sure he or she was healthy. Lea hadn't even seen the baby before he or she was taken out of the room. She was afraid that the baby wouldn't be healthy because she had not been to a doctor during her pregnancy. She looked up at Dianna who was still sitting next to her and asked "What if the baby isn't ok?"as she buried her face in her hands and started to cry. "Everything is going to be ok."Dianna said to reassure Lea. She gave Lea a hug and said "Im going to step out into the hallway for a few minutes, Ill be right back."Lea nodded but asked her not to tell Cory about the baby yet. Dianna promised she wouldn't but said she was going to let them know that she was ok.

***Cory's pov:**

I was waiting outside Lea's room when Dianna finally came out. I immediately walked over to her and asked "Is Lea ok whats going on?"Dianna looked at me and said "Calm down Lea is fine she just needs to rest right now."I just nodded to show that I understood but I could tell she wasn't telling me something. "When can I see her?"I asked as Mark came over to us. "Im really not sure, I would have to ask the doctor."She said as she looked back towards where Lea was staying. Right as she looked back the doctor was coming out of the room. She came over to us and said "Dianna, Lea is asking for you to come back in."Dianna nodded and thanked her.

As she was walking away she heard the doctor ask which of them was Cory. Dianna walked back into Lea's room to see her holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Lea looked up at her and said "Its a girl."She had a big smile on her face. Dianna looked down at the little girl and said "She looks so much like you Lea. Lea smiled at her and said "The doctor says she is perfectly healthy even though I never went to a doctor during the pregnancy."Dianna nodded and said "Thats great."Lea looked down at her little girl again and then remembered that Cory was still waiting outside. She looked up at Dianna and asked "Did someone tell Cory?"Dianna sat down in a chair next to Lea's bed and said "Right as I was coming in after letting him know you were fine, the doctor came out to tell him."Lea nodded and asked "Can you bring him in here please?"Dianna stood up and said "Sure no problem."Thanks."Lea said as she continued to watch the little one in her arms.

***Dianna's pov: **

When I got out into the waiting room Cory and Mark were still talking to the doctor. Cory had a worried look on his face. I walked over to them and asked if it was ok for all of us to go see Lea. The doctor said to have one person go in at a time. I knew Cory was dying to get in there so we agreed to let him go in first. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

***Cory's pov:**

I walked into the room to see Lea holding a tiny bundle in a pink blanket. She looked up at me and said "Come here and meet your daughter."I hesitated but then slowly went over to the side of her bed. I looked down to see the most adorable little girl ever. She looked so much like Lea. I couldn't believe I was a father and I hadn't even known I was going to be.

Cory watched the little girl sleep in Lea's arms for a little while. Lea looked up at him after a while and said "Cory are you alright?"She noticed how he had been really quiet since he had come into the room. Cory looked up and asked "Lea is she healthy?"He had been concerned about her the minute the doctor had told him. Lea reassured him that the nurses had checked her out as perfectly healthy. "They are going to keep us here tonight and tomorrow just to make sure everything is really ok."Lea added as she saw he still looked worried. They sat in silence for a little while then Lea asked "What are we going to name her?"Both of them sat in silence for a while then Cory said "I have always liked the name Riley for a middle name."Lea smiled and said "I like that too, Its pretty."Lea was silent for a few minutes then said "I like the name Sophia for a first name."Cory nodded and said "Sophia Riley, I like it."Lea looked down at their little girl and said "Hi Sophia, Im your mommy and that is your daddy sitting next to me."You were a surprise to both of us today,but we love you so much already."Cory leaned over and kissed little Sophia on the head and said "I love you little one and I always will."Cory looked and Lea and said "Thank you."as he kissed her forehead. "Thanks for what?"Lea asked with a confused look on her face. Cory smiled at her and said "Thanks for giving me this little miracle."Lea smiled back and wiped a tear that had fallen unnoticed down her face. "She's our little miracle."Lea added as Sophia began to cry a little.


	5. A special moment

**Chapter 5**

Lea was feeding Sophia when Cory came back into the room with Dianna and Mark. "How are you doing mommy?"Mark asked as he came over to the side of Lea's bed. Lea smiled at him and said "Im exhausted but Im doing alright." Sophia finished her bottle and Lea let Cory take her. He rocked her gently in his arms as she started to cry again. "Hey baby girl daddy is here."he said as he tried his best to calm her. Mark came over and said "She looks just like Lea. But she has your mouth Cory."Cory just laughed and kissed his little girl on the head. "So what did you guys name her?"Dianna asked as she watched Cory with his little girl. "We decided to name her Sophia Riley."Lea said as she watched how sweet Cory was being with the little one. Dianna and Mark both held Sophia and then went home so that Lea could get some rest. They had agreed that they would call their parents and the rest of their friends tomorrow.

After Mark and Dianna had left Cory told Lea to get some sleep and that he would take care of Sophia while she slept. He was sitting down holding her when the doctor came in. "Hi, how are you guys doing?"she asked quietly as she saw that Lea was asleep. "We are doing good."Cory said as he looked over at Lea. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes then Cory asked "Is Lea going to be ok?"The doctor nodded and said "Yes she will be fine she just needs to take it easy for the next couple of days."Cory nodded and thanked her for all her help. "Your welcome anytime."she said as she turned to leave. Before she left the room she said "If you need anything just let one of the nurses know and they will come find me."Cory thanked her again and she left.

Lea woke up a few hours later but didn't open her eyes right away. She heard Cory singing quietly to Sophia. She listened without moving as he sang:

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  


**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  


**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

I'll stand by you  


**Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
**

**I'll stand by you  
**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
**

**I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
**

**I'll stand by you  
**

**I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
**

**I'll stand by you**

Cory finished singing and said "Ill always keep you safe and I promise never to let anyone hurt you."Lea hadn't moved at all during the whole time she was listening to Cory. She thought everything Cory had just said was really sweet. It had made her tear up a little. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes. Cory looked over at her and she said "That was really sweet Cory. Your a great daddy already, we are so lucky to have you."Cory hadn't realized she was awake and asked "You heard all of that?"Lea laughed and said "Yes I heard all of that."Cory just smiled and came over and sat next to her on the bed. Sophia was asleep in her crib so Cory pulled Lea up against him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."Lea smiled and said "I love you too Cory."Neither of them said anything for a while as they watched their little girl sleeping peacefully. "Are you hungry?"Cory finally asked as she snuggled up closer to him. Lea just nodded as she yawned. "Do you want me to go out and grab something for you?"he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Sophia. Lea shook her head and said "Thanks but I was thinking about seeing what the cafeteria here has."Do you want anything?"Lea asked as he smiled at her. "Sure Ill just have a salad."he said before she left the room.

**Hope you are enjoying the story! Read and review. That's what will keep me writing! ~thanks gleefan82 **

**song: ****I'll stand by you by the pretenders ******


	6. Calling the grandparents

**Chapter 6**

Lea woke up the next morning feeling a little better but she was still exhausted. Cory was sleep on a chair across the room from her. She walked over to Sophia's crib and and picked her up. She was sound asleep as Lea sat back down on her bed. Lea held her for a little while until she started to cry. "Shhh sweet heart Im here."Lea said as she gently rocked her little girl in her arms. She was changing her diaper when Cory came up next to her. He looked down at Sophia and said "Good morning baby girl, I hope you slept well."Lea leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning to you too Cory."Lea said as she gave him a small smile. She was just as tired as he was. They had both been up during the night with Sophia. Lea finished changing her diaper and started to feed her while Cory went to get breakfast for them.

He came back a few minutes later with some pancakes and orange juice. Lea finished feeding Sophia and placed her back in her crib. She sat down and ate with Cory at the table in their room. "So when are we going to call our parents and the rest of the cast?"Cory asked as he watched her eat. She finished chewing before she said "I think we should call our parents first and let them know. She is their grandchild,they should get to see her first."Cory agreed with her and said they could call after they were done with breakfast. They both finished eating and got dressed. Lea sat next to Cory as he dialed his parents number from his phone. She watched as he waited for them to answer. They finally picked up and she heard Cory say "Hi mom is dad there with you?"On the other end of the line he heard his mom call for his dad. He also heard her tell his dad that it was him calling. "Lea is here with me."Cory said as he took Lea's hand. "We both have some news that we want to tell you."Cory waited as he heard his mom get excited "Oh Cory did you propose to Lea?"Lea laughed and Cory said "No mom not yet maybe in a few years."Then whats going on?"his mother asked unable to wait anymore. Cory put the phone on speaker and said "Mom, Dad Lea and I became parents last night at about midnight."Lea heard his mom gasp and looked at Cory to see him smiling his smile that she found to be adorable. They told them everything that had happened. "The doctors said Lea and the baby are going to be fine."They are letting us go home this afternoon after they check on the baby again."Cory said as Lea got up to check on their daughter. She heard his mom ask "Is it a girl or a boy and what did you name him or her?"Its a girl and we named her Sophia Riley."Cory said as he looked towards Lea. His mom and dad were really excited and said they couldn't wait to meet their grandchild. They said they would look for a plane to LA and they would come down to see them in a few days. They congratulated him and Lea and then said goodbye.

After he had finished the phone call with his parents Lea dialed her parents number. They picked up right away and Lea said "Mom, Cory and I have some news we want to tell you and dad. Cory waited as he heard Lea's mom call to her dad. A few minutes later she heard her mom ask "Ok whats going on?"Lea told them exactly what Cory had told his parents a few minutes before. Lea's mom gasped and said "Lea thats great. Congratulations to the both of you."When did this happen?"Lea explained how she hadn't known she was pregnant and had gone into labor the morning before. She told them about finding out about being pregnant and in labor when she arrived at the hospital. He parents didn't say anything but then her dad asked "What did you name the little one?"Lea and Cory both told them the name they had chosen. They said they loved the name and that they would come up to see them in a few days. Lea said goodbye and hung up. Cory looked at her and said "Do you want me to call everyone else?"Lea nodded and said "I would like to take a quick shower and then ill come help you. Cory nodded and Lea headed towards the bathroom.

When Lea came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later she saw Mark holding Sophia and Dianna and Cory watching him. "Hey how are you this morning?"Dianna asked as she noticed Lea coming towards them. "Im fine just still kind of tired."she said as she yawned a little. She sat down on the bed as Cory said "I called everyone and told them to stop by when they were able to. Some of them said they couldn't make it but they said they would come by the house."Lea nodded as she heard Sophia start to cry. She started to get up but Cory told her to relax and that he had it all under control. She wanted to get up and help but she let Cory take care of everything this time. He sat down next to her and she watched as he fed the little one. He finished feeding Sophia as the doctor came in to give her one last check up. Cory and Lea waited in silence as they watched the doctor examine Sophia. After a few minutes the doctor turned to them and said "Everything looks good and you guys can take her home today."Lea looked at Cory and smiled. Cory thanked the doctor for all her help. She said "Your welcome."and left the room. Lea and Cory packed up their stuff and headed towards the lobby of the hospital. Lea waited with Mark and Dianna as Cory got her checked out. Cory came towards them and they all went outside. Dianna and Mark stayed with Lea and Sophia while Cory went and got the car. He pulled up and got out. He came around to the passenger side and opened the back door. Lea looked inside to see a car seat that hadn't been there before. "I went and got this while you were in the shower this morning. Dianna and Mark watched Sophia for me while I was gone."Cory said as he saw Lea looking at the car seat. She thanked them all and strapped a sleeping Sophia into the car seat. She made sure it was secure and shut the door. She got in the front seat and said goodbye to Dianna and Mark. They both said goodbye and walked towards their car in the parking lot.


	7. First night at home

**Chapter 7**

Cory pulled away from the hospital and headed home. Lea was glad to be going back home. She was unsure where Sophia was going to sleep since they didn't have a crib for her yet. Lea fell asleep on the car ride home. Cory smiled at the thought of both of his girls being sound asleep. He was also really grateful that they were both healthy and going to be ok. A little while later Cory pulled into the driveway at the house. He gently woke Lea and said "We're home."Lea yawned and got out of the car. She was still kind of out of it so Cory went and got Sophia. They walked into the house and Lea went and sat down in the living room. Cory brought Sophia over to her and she lifted her out of the car seat. "Welcome home little one."Lea said as she cradled her in her arms. She was watching Sophia who was still asleep. She almost didn't hear Cory say "Why don't we show her around?"Lea nodded and stood up to follow him. They both took their little girl to each room in the house. They finished taking her around the house and they came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Lea looked up at him and asked "Where is she going to sleep?"Cory was silent for a minute then said "I could run to the baby store and pick out a crib."Lea was exhausted but said she wanted to go with him. "Are you sure?I know your really tired."Cory said as he watched her place Sophia back into the car seat. "Im fine I would really like to help pick out the crib and stuff."Cory nodded and said "Ok lets go mommy."Lea smiled and followed him out to the car with Sophia strapped into her car seat. Lea made sure the car seat was strapped down tightly in the backseat and got in the front with Cory.

They arrived at the nearest baby store within a few minutes. Cory parked the car and got Sophia out of the car while Lea went to get a cart. She place the car seat in the cart and they walked into the store. They headed for the part of the store that had things like diapers,baby wipes and other baby supplies. They got some diapers,baby wipes and a few other things they would need. Next they headed to the section of the store with the cribs in it. They walked past a bunch of cribs until Lea saw one that she really liked. It was white with little pink flowers painted on the ends. Cory agreed that he liked it. They also found a matching changing table to go with the crib. They both picked out a few outfits that they liked. Both of them chose one that said things like "mommy's little girl and daddy's little girl on them. They finished shopping and went to pay for the stuff. Cory looked towards the back of the store and said "Ill be right back wait here."Lea watched as he walked towards where he had been looking. She waited a few minutes and he came back with a little pink stuffed dog. He placed the dog in the cart and they got in line to purchase everything. They finished checking out and took the stuff to the car. Lea strapped Sophia in while Cory loaded the crib and the changing table into the trunk. He closed the trunk and came over to the side where Sophia was strapped in. He kissed her little head and placed the stuffed dog next to her car seat. They got home and unloaded everything from the car. They chose the room that was right across the hall from theirs to be Sophia's room.

Cory put together the crib and the changing table. Lea helped set up the rest of the stuff. Cory wouldn't let her do anything that required heavy lifting. They finished setting everything up and stood back to admire their work. They were both happy with how the room looked so they left Sophia to sleep for a while. Lea left a baby monitor in the room and took the other downstairs with her. Cory made dinner while he left Lea to relax in the living room. He finished up in the kitchen and brought a bowl of soup out to her in the living room. She thanked him and waited for her soup to cool off before she started eating. They both finished and took their bowls into the kitchen. They headed back into the living room and sat on the couch together. Lea was cuddling up next to Cory when they heard Sophia start to cry on the baby monitor. She started to get up but Cory said "Its ok I got her this time. Lea nodded and layed back down on the couch to wait for him to come back. Upstairs Cory was having the joy of changing his first diaper. He was trying hard not to be sick from the smell. He managed to clean Sophia up without gagging to much. "There you go sweet heart all clean."Cory said as he kissed her cheek and layed her back down. He threw out the dirty diaper and headed back downstairs. "Is she ok?"Lea asked as she saw him come back. "Yeah she's fine she just had a stinky diaper."Lea laughed and said "I know I heard."Cory's face turned red as he remembered she had a baby monitor with her. Cory sat down next to her and she leaned up against him. They stayed on the couch for the rest of the night until bedtime.

They finally headed to bed at 10. They were both really exhausted because of the past few days. They both knew they would be up during the night so they wanted to get as much sleep as they could. They both layed down in bed and fell asleep right away. Lea placed the baby monitor on the night stand next to her bed before she got in bed. Lea woke up 3 hours later to hear Sophia crying on the baby monitor. It was only 1 in the morning. She walked across the hall half asleep and picked the little girl up to calm her. She changed her diaper and took her downstairs to make her a bottle. She rocked her gently while making the bottle then headed back upstairs and sat down in the rocking chair they had bought earlier that day. Sophia finished the bottle and Lea kissed her on the head and put her back in her crib. The next time Sophia cried Cory got up and took care of her. Lea was in a deep sleep so he let her stay in bed this time. He knew she would want to be rested for tomorrow when their friends came over to see her and Sophia.


	8. Meeting the monchele baby

**Chapter 8**

Lea woke up the next morning to find Cory making breakfast in the kitchen. She gave Cory a kiss then walked over to where Sophia was sitting in her carrier. "Hi sweet heart today you are going to get to meet the rest of our friends. They cant wait to meet you."She said as she gently rocked the little girl in her arms. Cory watched them for a few minutes then said "I changed her diaper and fed her."Lea thanked him and placed Sophia back in her carrier. They both finished breakfast and Lea went to take a shower before their friends came by to see them. She got done with her shower and got dressed then headed downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Dianna sitting on the couch holding her little girl. Cory was sitting next to her holding the stuffed dog and making it dance for Sophia. Lea couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to entertain her. She said good morning to Dianna and sat down next to her on the couch. Lea and Dianna were cleaning up the kitchen from lunch when the door bell rang. Sophia started to cry in Cory's arms so he handed her to Lea. Dianna followed her upstairs as Lea noticed that she was in need of a diaper change.

Lea changed Sophia's diaper and got her a clean outfit since she had spit up on the one Cory had put her in that morning. She followed Dianna downstairs to see their friends Chris, Darren and Jenna. She walked into the living room and stood next to Cory. Chris saw the little girl in Lea's arms and said "Awww she is adorable can I hold her?"Lea nodded and let him take her. He looked down at Sophia then back at Lea and asked "What's her name?"Lea smiled and said "Her name is Sophia Riley."Thats adorable."He said as he smiled back at her. Darren was watching the little girl in Chris's arms when he looked at Lea and asked "How are you doing?"Lea sat down on the couch and said "Im feeling better but still a little tired."That's great."he said as they all took a seat in the living room. After a few minutes Chris let Darren hold Sophia. She had fallen asleep in Chris's arms but Lea was still hoping she wouldn't start crying. Darren finally let Jenna have her turn at holding the little girl. She was rocking her gently when Sophia started to cry loudly. Cory stayed in the living room while the girls went into the kitchen to get Sophia a bottle. Lea finished making the bottle and sat down to feed her. "So how do you like being a mommy?"Jenna asked as they all sat down at the kitchen table. Lea smiled and said "I wouldn't change any of this. It was a big surprise to me when I found out I was in labor, but I love my little girl so much."Jenna just smiled and asked "How is Cory holding up?"He's doing great. He was totally surprised when then doctor told him what was going on when we were at the hospital."Lea didn't say anything for a while then added "He is such a great dad for her."They walked back into the living room and Lea continued to feed Sophia. Chris, Darren and Jenna stayed for a while longer then each of them left. Lea took Sophia up to her room for a nap. She was getting a little cranky while Lea was holding her. She placed her in her crib and left her to sleep after turning on the baby monitor.

Cory and Lea were relaxing in the living room when his phone rang. It was his parents calling to say they would be stopping by tomorrow. He talked to them for a few minutes then hung up. He told Lea that they were coming to meet their grandchild tomorrow evening. Lea was getting kind of tired and it wasn't even past noon. She was also feeling a little annoyed that so many people would be coming over. She didn't want to upset Cory so she just kept her thoughts to herself. Throughout the day all of their friends stopped by to see Sophia. Matt even stopped by to visit them and see how they were doing. Lea gently placed Sophia in his arms but she immediately started to cry. He tried to calm her but she just wouldn't have it. Lea took her from him and tried her best to calm her. She excused herself and went upstairs to see if she could find out what was wrong. She placed her on the changing table and checked to see if she needed to be changed. He diaper was still clean from when Lea had changed it after her nap. She checked her over and found nothing wrong. She sat down in the chair at the end of the crib and gently rocked the crying baby in her arms. She finally managed to get the little girl to stop crying. She placed her in the crib and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

She came back downstairs to find Cory and Matt just talking. "Sorry about that, I think she was just tired."Lea apologized to him as she sat down. "Its no problem, she has probably just seen a lot of people today."He said as he stood up to leave. They walked him to the door and he got in his car and left. Matt was the last of their friends to come see them so Lea and Cory just sat down to relax for a bit. Lea headed up to bed at 9. She changed Sophia's diaper and got her into her pajama's. She gave her a bottle and made sure she was asleep before heading into her room. She fell asleep as soon as she got into bed. Cory came up an hour later and fell asleep next to her. They were both exhausted and needed to be rested for when their parents came to see them tomorrow.


	9. A night away from home

**Chapter 9**

Lea woke up before Cory and had breakfast. She got Sophia dressed and fed then layed her in her playpen so she could clean up around the house a little. She was picking up some of the baby toys and clothes when Cory came downstairs. "Morning."Lea said as he came over and gave her a kiss. He said good morning and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself. He finished his breakfast and went to take a shower. Lea had been up for a few hours and had taken her shower already. She continued to clean and Cory came to help when he got out of the shower. They picked up all the baby stuff and vacuumed the house. They were finally done cleaning and it was lunch time. They quickly ate lunch then Lea took Sophia upstairs for a bath. She came out of the bathroom to hear Cory talking to someone. He was on the phone with his parents. As she came downstairs he hung up and said "My parents are going to be here in 2 hours."Lea nodded and made a bottle for Sophia.

Lea was upstairs putting Sophia down for a nap when the door bell rang which made the little girl start crying. Lea sighed and picked her up to calm her. "Shhh sweetheart mommy is right here I promise."She said as she gently rocked Sophia in her arms. She managed to calm her down and get her to sleep. She made sure she was alright and shut the door behind her before going downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw Cory and his parents sitting down talking. His dad saw her and came over and asked "How are you Lea?"a little louder then he needed to. It kind of irritated her and she didn't want Sophia to wake up again. She had been kind of fussy lately and had been keeping Lea up most of the night. To make things worse Cory hadn't been getting up at all during the night in the past week to help with the little girl. She smiled at him and said "Im doing fine." She hugged him and sat down on the couch. "So where is the little one?"Lea heard Cory's mom ask as she sat down. Lea looked at Cory and answered "She is sleeping upstairs in her room, I just got her down." Cory looked over at Lea and said "Why don't we all go up and check on her?"Lea gave him a look and shook her head no. "Oh come on Lea it will be fine, lets go."He said to his parents and lead them upstairs. Lea sighed angrily and followed them up to Sophia's room. When she got into the room they were crowded around the crib watching her sleep. She walked in and stood at the spot at the end of the crib that they had left open. She was watching Sophia sleep when she heard Cory's mom loudly say "What an adorable little girl. She looks so much like you Lea." Before Lea could tell her to be quiet the little girl woke up and started crying loudly. It was louder then any cry Lea had heard from her before. Lea glared at Cory and he and his parents left the room without a word.

Lea was trying to calm the little girl down but she just wouldn't stop. She called Dianna and asked if her and Sophia could come over for a little while. Dianna heard the crying in the background and said "Sure you can stay as long as you need to."Lea thanked her and hung up. She packed a bag of some of Sophia's clothes, some wipes and a few other things. She grabbed her pink dog and headed downstairs. Cory saw her come downstairs with the bag and asked "Where are you going?" Lea looked at him and said "Im just going for a drive ill be back soon."With that she walked out to her car and strapped Sophia into the car seat. She came back into the house to grab the play pen for Sophia. She just reached the door when Cory grabbed her wrist tightly. "Let go of me!"She said angrily as she pulled her wrist away from him. She felt her wrist twist a funny way and felt pain shoot through her wrist and hand but she just ignored it. She loaded the play pen into the trunk and drove off. She arrived at Dianna's house 10 minutes later with a still crying Sophia. She rang the doorbell and Dianna quickly let her in. She picked the little girl out of her car seat and tried to give her a bottle. She wouldn't take it and just continued to cry. Lea sighed as Dianna took the little girl to try and calm her. Lea went outside and unloaded the car.

She finished bringing everything in and sat down in the living room. They were finally able to get Sophia to stop crying and to fall back asleep. "What happened?"Dianna asked as she handed Lea a glass of water. She took a drink and said "Cory's parents came over to see us and they wanted to see Sophia. I had just gotten her to sleep and Cory thought it was ok to take them into her room. I tried to tell him no but he took them up anyways. They ended up waking her and I couldn't calm her down."Lea explained as she looked over at Sophia who was still asleep in her carrier. Dianna nodded and noticed that Lea was holding her wrist and trying not to move it. "What happened to your hand?"She asked noticing that Lea was definitely in pain. "Cory grabbed my wrist to try to stop me and I pulled away from him and I felt my wrist bend funny."Dianna looked at her and said "You should probably go get that looked at. It could be broken."Lea shook her head and said "Im fine really, I took some painkillers before I got here."Dianna just nodded but didn't say anything. She showed Lea where she could sleep and helped her get set up. Lea wasn't going home that night. She was too upset and needed to get away.


	10. Heading home

**Chapter 10**

Lea woke up the next morning to see that she had ten missed calls from Cory. She wasn't ready to call him back yet. She was still angry with him for yesterday. She put her phone down and went to check on Sophia. The little girl had actually had some sleep last night. She was still fussy and Lea couldn't figure out why. She was considering taking her to the doctor that Dr. Johnson had recommended. Lea changed her diaper and took her downstairs to get her a bottle. She was feeding her when Dianna came down into the kitchen. They said good morning to each other and ate a quick breakfast. Lea was burping Sophia after her bottle when her phone rang. This time it wasn't Cory but it was her mom calling her. Dianna took Sophia so Lea could take the call. "Hey mom whats up?"She asked as she walked into the living room. "Not much I just called to let you know we are here and cant wait to see you and the little one."Her mom said excitedly. Lea sighed and said "Ok ill see you soon. Im staying at Dianna's house right now though."Her mom was silent then asked "Lea did something happen between you and Cory?"Lea told her everything that happened last night with Cory and his parents."Her mom was always able to tell when something was wrong with her. She told her the address to the house and hung up.

Lea got Sophia to sleep and waited for her parents to come. They finally came at about 3:00. She saw them pull into the driveway and went out to see them. Dianna followed her out to go see them also. Lea's mom got out of the car and gave her a big hug. Her dad came over and did the same. They all went back inside and sat in the living room. They were talking quietly when Sophia started crying. Lea excused herself and went to see what was wrong. She quickly changed her diaper and brought her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and said "Mom, Dad this is Sophia Riley."Her dad came over and sat next to her while her mom knelt down in front of her. "Oh Lea she looks just like you."her mom said and her dad agreed. Lea smiled at them and let her dad hold the little girl first. "Hi little one im your grandpa and this is your grandma sitting in front of me."Lea smiled as she watched them with her little girl. Dianna was watching them also and smiling. Her dad help Sophia for a little while longer then let her mom take her turn. She had been holding her for a little while when the little girl started to cry. It sounded like the cry Lea had heard from her last night when Cory's parents had woke her. Lea took her and tried her best to calm the little girl. She checked her diaper which was still clean. She tried feeding Sophia only to have her refuse the bottle. After an hour of listening to the little girl cry Lea's mom asked "Lea has this been happening for a while?"Lea nodded and said "Yes she has been keeping me up for hours at a time just crying. I haven't been able to find anything wrong when she cries."Her mom nodded and said "I think you should get her to a pediatrician and see if they can find anything wrong."Lea agreed and grabbed the card with the phone number on it that they had given her at the hospital. She left Sophia with Dianna and went into the room she was staying in and shut the door. She called and made an appointment for tomorrow morning. She was hoping to get something that night but there were no open spots. It bothered her to see her little girl so upset. She wrote down the time and headed back into the living room.

She walked back into the room and her mom asked "So did you get an appointment?"Lea just nodded and took Sophia from Dianna. The little girl had stopped crying and was now asleep so Lea placed her in the play pen. She took her temperature before she layed her down and the thermometer said that her temperature was normal. She wanted to call Cory to let him know what was going on but she still didn't feel ready to. Lea's parents stayed for a while longer but decided to get back to their hotel. They hugged Lea and Dianna goodbye and said "Call us if you need anything."Lea promised she would then watched as they drove off. They headed inside and Lea helped make dinner. They ate dinner at 7 and then sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Right as they started the movie Lea's phone rang. She saw that it was Cory again and rejected the call. "You have to talk to him sometime."Dianna said as Lea set her phone back down on the table in front of her. Lea looked down at her hands and said "I know I just cant yet. I know he will be mad because I just left like I did."Dianna picked up Lea's phone and handed it to her. "Call him, he will be worried about you both. I know this because of the way he was the day Sophia was born."Lea took her phone and got up to go call Cory. She walked into her bedroom and dialed his number.

The phone rang three times before he finally answered. Lea took a deep breath as she heard him answer the call. He had seen that it was her calling and immediately grabbed his phone. Before she could say anything Cory asked "Where have you been Lea?You cant just take off like that."Lea just sighed and said "Im sorry I just needed to get away for a bit. Can we talk about this when I get home?"Cory sighed and said "Fine but get here soon."Lea said ok and hung up. She could tell he was mad and was afraid to go back home to him. She went back into the living room and told Dianna she was going home. Dianna helped her pack up her stuff and they strapped Sophia into her car seat. She gave Dianna a hug and thanked her for letting her stay. Dianna told her it was no problem and Lea got in her car and headed home to Cory.


	11. The argument

**Chapter 11**

Lea pulled in to the driveway at her house 15 minutes later. She got out and unstrapped Sophia's car seat from the back. She close the car door and headed towards the house. She took a deep breath and opened the front door. When she walked in Cory was waiting for her in the living room. She could tell he wasn't happy. "Cory I-."Lea started to say but Cory cut her off. "Where have you been?Do you think you can just take off like that?"He yelled as he took a step towards her. "I didn't mean to I just needed to get away for a little while."Lea said as she backed away a little. She was still holding Sophia and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. "Also why didn't you answer your phone when I called you?"He continued to yell as Lea backed away even farther. She just shook her head as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. When she didn't answer Cory pinned her arms to her side and yelled "Answer me Lea!"By now she was unable to hold her tears in anymore and started crying. She was terrified and wasn't sure what was about to happen. Cory was still holding her so she wasn't able to go anywhere. "Tell me why you left."He said angrily as she continued to sob in his arms. She struggled to break free of his grasp and she felt him slap her across the face. He leaned close to her and yelled "Im not letting go of you until you tell me why you felt that you could just leave with our daughter!" She continued to struggle but wasn't able to get away. "I left because your parents were being to loud and Sophia needed to sleep!"Lea shouted between sobs. "She has kept me up for hours at night for the past week crying. You could have at least helped me with her but instead you slept through it all!"Lea shouted again. Cory leaned toward her again and yelled "Maybe I wouldn't have to help you with our daughter if you would have never had her!"Lea didn't say anything but tried to get away from him again. He pushed her down roughly onto the floor and left her alone with Sophia. The little girl was crying loudly in her car seat. Lea picked her up and held her to calm her. She sat back down on the floor and just cried. Cory came back into the living room and she just watched as he grabbed his car keys and left.

After Cory left Lea grabbed her phone and called her parents. Her mom answered right away. She was still crying and barely able to talk. "Lea whats wrong?"Her mom asked as she heard how upset her daughter was. She wasn't able to say what had happened so instead she asked "Can you just come over please?"Her mom sighed and said "Sure sweet heart we will be right there."They hung up and Lea waited for them to get there. She looked at her phone to see that Dianna had texted her asking if she had made it home alright. She decided not to answer it right at that moment. Lea had just finished feeding Sophia when she heard a knock on the front door. She let her parents in and locked the door behind them. She must have still had tears running down her face because her mom hugged her and didn't let go. She walked her over to the couch and they all sat down. Her mom let go of her and asked "What happened?"Lea wiped her eyes and told them what had happened between her and Cory just a few minutes ago. None of them said anything for a while then her dad asked "Where is Cory?"Lea shrugged and said she didn't know. "All I know is that he took his car keys and left."Lea said quietly. She was worried about him because it wasn't like him to hurt her like he had. When he had leaned close to her she thought he smelled like he had been drinking.

Lea and her mom were sitting in the living room just talking. Lea's dad had gone out to see if he could find Cory. Her mom could tell she was worrying about him still. "Lea its going to be ok."She said as she hugged her daughter. Lea winced in pain as her mom bumped the spots where Cory had held her arms down. Her mom looked at her in concern then noticed the bruises on her arm. She had covered up the bruise that had formed on her face but had forgotten about her arms. Lea saw her mom's eyes go wide as she asked "Lea did Cory do this?"Lea nodded and wiped off the spot on her face where he had slapped her. "Oh Lea."Her mom said as she held her daughters face in her hands. Lea winced in pain again as her mom ran her finger over the bruise on her face. She went into the kitchen and brought Lea a piece of ice to keep the swelling down.

Lea had fallen asleep before her father came back. She woke up in her room and went downstairs to find them talking quietly to each other. "Where's Sophia?"She asked as soon as she saw that she wasn't in her car seat anymore. "Don't worry she is fine she is upstairs sleeping in her crib."Her mom said as she saw Lea come into the living room. She nodded and turned towards her dad. "Did you find him?"she asked as she realized that he hadn't said anything yet. Her dad sighed and said "No I wasn't able to find him. Is there a friends house he may have gone to?"Lea didn't answer right away then said "He might have gone to our friend Mark's house. Ill call and see if he is there." She picked up her phone and dialed Marks number. He told her that Cory wasn't with him but said he would call her if he came over. She thanked him and hung up the phone. She also called Dianna to let her know that she had gotten home ok. But she also told her everything that had happened with Cory. She said she would keep and eye out for him also. Lea thanked her and hung up after saying goodbye. Lea told her parents that neither of them had seen him. She was really worried and didn't know where he could have gone. She decided to call him tomorrow. She said goodnight to her parents and went up to check on Sophia. Her parents were staying in the guest room for the night. Lea set the play pen up in her room and layed Sophia down. She waited until she fell asleep then climbed into her bed. She fell asleep shortly after she layed down. She hoped tomorrow would come quickly so she could call Cory. She also remembered that she had to take Sophia to the doctor in the morning.


	12. Ill never stop loving you

**Chapter 12**

Lea woke up the next morning and got Sophia ready for her doctors appointment. She ate a quick breakfast and fed Sophia. She strapped the little girl into her car seat and got in the front seat. Her mom was driving her to the doctors because she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. She had been up with Sophia most of the night. They pulled into the parking lot at the doctors office and headed inside. Lea got Sophia checked in and they sat down in the waiting room to wait to be called. They had been sitting for ten minutes when Lea heard Sophia's name called. Lea and her mom got up and followed the nurse back to a room. The nurse weighed Sophia and told them that she was 7 pounds and 22 ounces. She asked them if Sophia was eating and sleeping well then told them the doctor would be in soon to see them. They were talking quietly when they heard a knock on the door. The doctor walked in and said "Hi im Dr. Blake." They each shook her hand and sat back down. She looked down at Sophia and asked "So what seems to be the problem with miss Sophia?"Lea nervously said "Ive been up for hours at night with her during the past week. All she does is cry and I cant calm her. I can also never find anything wrong with her."The doctor nodded and asked Lea to lay Sophia down on the examination table across from where they were sitting. Lea layed her down and the doctor looked her over. Lea and her mom sat in silence as they waited for her to finish with Sophia. She finally finished and let Lea take her. When Lea had sat back down she said "Everything seems fine with her. She seems really healthy. The reason she is probably crying to the point where you cant calm her is probably due to colic."Lea looked at her with a confused look on her face and asked "What is colic?"The doctor smiled at her and said "Colic is when an infant has abdominal pain. You can soothe her by putting a warm water bottle on her stomach or try giving her a warm bath."Lea nodded and gave Sophia her bottle as she started to cry a little. The doctor told them to come back in two weeks for a check up and lead them out of the room.

Lea made another appointment and they headed home. They pulled up to the house to see Cory's car in the driveway. Lea gasped as she saw it there. Her mom looked at her and said "Stay in the car with Sophia ill be right back."Lea just nodded and her mom left her the keys. She watched her mom go into the house and she climbed into the back seat with Sophia. She kissed the little girl on the head and said "Every things gonna be ok baby girl. Mommy's gonna make you feel better."She waited ten minutes until her mom finally came out and got her. She walked inside and found Cory sitting with her dad in the living room. Her mom had been following behind her but stopped when Lea wouldn't set foot in the living room. Her mom didn't blame her after she had seen the bruises on her face and arms. Cory looked up at her and said "Lea im so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."He took a step towards her but was stopped by Lea's dad. Lea backed away a little and placed her hand on her face where the bruise had formed. "Please forgive me Lea. I just wasn't ready to have a baby so soon. It just got to me."Cory said as he stepped forward a little more. "Mom, Dad can I talk to Cory alone for a few minutes please?"Lea asked as she stepped back a bit more. Her parents were hesitant but then went into the kitchen without saying a word.

Once her parents had left Lea hesitantly stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch. She motioned for Cory to sit down next to her. They both sat in silence for a while then Cory said "Lea im sorry I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong of me."Lea didn't answer right away but after a few minutes she looked up at him. "You weren't wrong to yell at me. I shouldn't have left like I did."Lea said as she looked down at Sophia in her carrier. They both were watching Sophia sleep when Cory heard Lea say "The day Sophia was born I was so scared. I though you would hate me. I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to raise her with me."She took a deep breath then continued. "When you came in to see if they had found anything I told you they hadn't. The doctor had already told me I was in labor. I was just so afraid to tell you."She was unable to say anymore as she looked over at Cory with tears in her eyes. Cory moved closer to Lea and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and said "Lea I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. It was unexpected when the doctor told me you were having our little girl. I was so worried about you and the baby. When I walked into the room and saw you holding her I was scared. I didn't know how we would take care of her."Lea wiped her eyes and looked up at him "I didn't want to ruin your life by telling you I was having a baby."She said as she looked down at her feet. Cory sighed and said "Lea look at me. There is no way that this would ruin my life. I would never leave you to raise our daughter on your own. When I first saw her I knew that I loved her. She reminded me so much of you. She was a surprise but I wasn't going to let that stop me from loving you and her."Lea smiled and kissed him on the lips. They finished talking and headed into the kitchen to see her parents. Cory apologized to Lea's parents and they left to go back to their hotel.

After her parents had left Lea and Cory were sitting in the living room just talking. Cory was feeding Sophia. Lea watched him with her for a bit then said "I took her to the doctor this morning. The doctor that saw us told me that the reason Sophia isn't sleeping well and wont stop crying for hours is because she has colic."What is colic?"Cory quietly asked as he tried to rock Sophia to sleep. Lea explained what the doctor had told her and told him what to do to soothe Sophia. Cory nodded and said "Lets get the little one up to bed and then we can have some alone time."Lea got up and followed him up to Sophia's room. She sat down in the chair at the end of the little girls crib and listened as Cory began to quietly sing faithfully to her. Lea listened as he sang but she never got to hear the end of the song because she fell asleep in the chair. Cory finished singing and placed Sophia in the crib. He looked over at Lea and saw that she was out of it. He gently picked her up and carried her to their room. He layed her down on their bed and kissed her on the top of the head. She didn't wake up as he layed down next to her. He fell asleep as soon as he layed down. Before falling asleep he decided that he would get up with Sophia during the night. He could tell Lea was exhausted and he wanted her to get some rest.


	13. An amazing night out

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Lea woke up and found that Cory wasn't with her. She walked downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning, how did you sleep last night?"Cory asked as he saw her. Lea yawned and said "Morning, I guess I slept ok. I'm sorry I didn't get up for Sophia during the night." Its fine don't worry about it. You needed to rest. I could tell you were tired." Cory said as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Lea nodded and got herself a plate of pancakes. Cory sat down and ate with her. Sophia was still upstairs asleep so it was just the two of them. Cory watched as Lea pushed her pancakes around her plate. "Aren't you hungry Lea?"Cory asked as he became concerned about her. Lea pushed her plate away and said "No im not really hungry. I'm going to check on Sophia."She headed upstairs and found Sophia laying awake in her crib. "Hey baby girl. I hope you slept well. Mommy sure did."She picked Sophia up and placed her on the changing table. She was changing her diaper when Cory walked into the room. He came up behind her and asked "Lea are you feeling ok?"Lea was a little nervous around him still and she felt uncomfortable with him so close. "I'm fine. I need to get Sophia a bottle."Lea said as she started to walk out of the room. "Lea wait."Cory said as he gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned towards him and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. "Lea I know that I messed up but I don't want things to be awkward between us. I want you to be happy."Lea nodded but didn't say anything. Cory watched as Lea reached up to the spot where he had slapped her. He realized that she felt afraid and he knew he had really messed up. "Lea I never meant to hit you. I know it was wrong and I totally understand if you hate me now."Cory said as he wiped a tear off his face. "I don't hate you but I do feel a little afraid. It might take me sometime to be ok around you again."She said quietly as she headed downstairs to make a bottle for Sophia.

She walked out of the room leaving Cory alone with his thoughts. He knew that he needed to fix things with her. He really loved her and he hated seeing her so upset and scared of him. He wiped his eyes and headed downstairs into the kitchen. He came into the kitchen to see Lea feeding Sophia. He sat down across from her and said "Lea if your ok with it I'd like to take you out tonight."Lea looked up at him and said "I'm ok with it but we need someone to watch Sophia."Cory smiled at her and asked "What about Dianna and Mark?I'm sure they would watch her."Lea nodded and got up to go call them. She dialed Dianna's number and it only rang twice before she picked up. "Hey whats up?Is everything ok?"She asked as she saw that Lea was calling her. "Yes everything is fine. Cory wants to take me out tonight but we need someone to watch Sophia. We were wondering if you and Mark would watch her for us."Lea said as Cory walked into the room holding Sophia. "Sure we can watch her for you. What time are you guys going out?"Dianna asked so she could let Mark know. "We were thinking of leaving at 5."Lea to her as she sat down on the couch across from Cory. "Ok sounds great we will see you then."Dianna said then hung up the phone. "So are they ok with watching her?"Cory asked as Lea got off the phone. Lea nodded and said "They said they are fine with watching her for us. They are coming over at 4:30."Cory nodded and handed Sophia to Lea. Cory went to take a shower and get dressed while Lea watched Sophia for a little while. She was just putting Sophia in her crib when Cory came in the room. He stood next to Lea and watched Sophia sleeping. He placed his hand on top of Lea's hand that was resting on the crib. Lea looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I should probably get dressed and take a shower."Lea said as she took his hand in hers. Cory nodded and they left Sophia to sleep.

Lea came out of the shower 10 minutes later and came down stairs to find Cory playing with Sophia. He had been trying to get her to smile or laugh but he hadn't gotten either out of her. They played with Sophia until a little while before they would be leaving. It was finally 5 o clock and Dianna and Mark had just gotten to the house. Sophia was in her room asleep. Lea told them where all her stuff was and told them to call her cell phone if they had any problems. "Don't worry everything will be fine."Dianna assured her as they walked towards the door. It was their first night out since Sophia was born and Lea was a little worried. They got in the car and said goodbye to Mark and Dianna. They pulled out of the drive and Lea asked "So where are we going?"She had tried to get Cory to tell her but he kept saying it was a surprise. He just laughed and said "I told you its a surprise you will see when we get there. Lea sighed and looked out the window. She wished he would tell her but she knew she wouldn't get it out of him. A few minutes later they pulled into a parking lot across the street from a park. They got out and Cory walked back to the trunk of his car. He pulled out a blanket and a cooler and closed then trunk. He locked his car and the walked across the street to the park. They found a spot to sit and Cory layed out the blanket on the grass. "Is this an ok spot for you?"He asked after he had layed the blanket out. Lea nodded and gave him a small smile as she sat down on top of the blanket. Cory smiled back at her and sat down next to her. "Do you want anything to drink?"He asked as he started to pull out a salad and some other foods he had made for the occasion. "Sure ill just have some water."Lea said as he handed her a cup and pulled out a pitcher of ice water. He poured some water into her cup and she took a small drink. "So um when did you put all this together?"Lea asked as he poured himself a drink also. "I put it all together when you were in the shower."Cory said as he smiled at her. Lea nodded and looked out towards the water. "Would you like anything to eat yet?Or do you just want to talk for a bit."He said as he also looked towards the water. As much as she didn't want to Lea looked over at him and said "I think we should talk first. I'm not really hungry yet."Cory nodded and moved closer to her and held her hand in his. Both of them were silent for a little while then Cory said "Lea I know things have been awkward between us for the past week. I made a mistake and I would do anything to make things better for us. I really regret what I did to you."Lea didn't respond but she turned around and looked into his eyes. She finally said "Cory I'm not mad at you. I made a mistake to, I shouldn't have just taken off with Sophia like I did that night. It was wrong of me and I regret doing that to her and also to you."Lea finished as he kissed her forehead gently. Cory smiled as she cuddled up against him. "I'm willing to forgive you Lea. I understand that it may not be easy for you to do the same for me. I hurt you when I had no reason to. I love you so much."Lea smiled and kissed him right on the mouth then said "I'm hungry can we eat now?"Cory laughed and shook his head as he got out some plates for them both.

They finished eating and cleaned up the food. Lea had layed down next to Cory and he was holding her in his arms. It was getting dark out now and a little cool. Cory had given Lea his jacket to wear. "Cory do you think Sophia is ok?"Lea asked as she turned towards him on the blanket. Cory nodded and said "Don't worry I think she is fine. Dianna and Mark will take good care of her."Lea started to pull out her phone but Cory stopped her. He reached for her phone but she pulled it away and gave him a smile. He laughed and said "I don't think so Lea."as he started to tickle her. He got her down on the ground laughing really hard and took her phone. Lea was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Cory...stop."Lea managed to say as he layed down next to her again. He waited for her to catch her breath then handed her phone back to her. "Please stay for a little bit longer. I wanted to watch the fireworks with you."Cory said as she placed her phone on the other side of her. Lea sighed but agreed to stay for a while longer. It finally got dark enough and the fireworks started. Lea cuddled with Cory the whole time the fireworks were being launched. She knew she was going to be ok and that everything would be ok between the both of them. The fireworks ended at 9:00 and Lea and Cory headed home. They packed the cooler up and put the stuff back into the trunk. They both got into the front seat and Cory headed towards home. They walked in the front door to find Dianna and Mark watching tv in the living room. Dianna looked up and asked "So did you guys have fun?"Lea smiled as Cory pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah we had fun."Cory said as Lea yawned quietly. "Was Sophia good for you?"Lea asked anxiously. Mark came over and said "Yeah she was great. She is asleep upstairs right now. We love your little one."Thanks for watching her. I really appreciate it."Lea said as she held back another yawn. Dianna and Mark told them it was no problem and they walked them out to their car. Cory and Lea said goodbye to them and watched them drive off. They headed inside and Lea went upstairs to check on Sophia. She kissed her forehead and got changed in the bathroom. She walked into their bedroom to see Cory waiting for her in bed already. She came up behind him and hugged him. "What was that for?"He asked as he hugged her gently. Lea smiled and said "For giving me an amazing night."Cory smiled and said "Your welcome." They both layed down and fell asleep really quick. Cory fell asleep holding Lea and knew that he would always love her no matter what.


	14. A visit from uncle Chris

**Chapter 14**

Cory woke up the next morning and found Lea in Sophia's room. Lea had the little girl laying on the changing table. She was crying really loudly. Lea had been trying to calm her since 6 in the morning. It was now 6:30 am and Sophia still hadn't stopped crying. Cory walked into the room and placed his hand on Lea's shoulder. He kissed her on the head and asked "Hey baby girl whats wrong?"Your mommy and I were going to sleep in today. But we don't mind getting up to take care of you if something is wrong."Lea smiled at him then said "I cant calm her. Its probably the colic hurting her."Cory nodded and took Sophia in his arms to try and calm her. Lea left the room to fill up the warm water bottle to place on Sophia's stomach. She made sure it wasn't too hot then headed back to Sophia's room. She walked back into the room to see Cory sitting in the chair at the end of the crib. She handed Cory the water bottle and he placed it on Sophia's stomach. Lea knelt down in front of Cory and said "Shhh baby girl its alright mommy and daddy are gonna make you feel better."Sophia still continued to cry as Cory gently rocked her in his arms. Lea sighed and said "Why don't we try giving her a warm bath?The doctor said we could try that also."Cory nodded and took Sophia into the bathroom. Lea followed him and filled the bathtub up with warm water. She made sure the water wasn't too hot and they placed Sophia in the tub. Lea got into a pair of shorts and sat behind her in the tub to help hold her up. They both took turns rubbing the little girls stomach with a warm wash cloth. Sophia kept crying for a few minutes but then she finally stopped as they continued to use the warm wash cloths on her. When she stopped crying Lea picked her up out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. She took Sophia back into her room and got her a clean diaper and some clothes. She got her dried off and dressed then took her downstairs to make a bottle for her. Cory came down and they both agreed to continue using warm wash cloths for Sophia if anything happened again. Cory made breakfast and then they both went into the living room to relax. Lea layed Sophia in her playpen then cuddled up next to Cory on the couch.

They spent most of their day just relaxing on the couch. Lea had fallen back asleep right after they had eaten breakfast. Cory decided to let Lea get some sleep for a while. He played with Sophia while she slept. He had her laying on the floor and was tickling her stomach when he heard her giggle for the first time. He smiled at her and laughed a little as he continued to play with her. Lea woke up a few minutes later and saw Cory playing with Sophia on the floor. He looked over at Lea and said "I got her to giggle it was so cute."He told her as he gave Lea a big smile. Lea smiled back at him and got down on the floor near Sophia. She gently tickled the little girls stomach and made her giggle again. Lea couldn't help but laugh as she said "Baby girl did mommy and daddy make you giggle?You must be feeling better if you wanted to giggle for us."Cory looked over at Lea and smiled again as he watched her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He went to the kitchen and poured her a cup of the coffee he had made while she was sleeping. He walked back into the living room and handed her the cup. "Here I made this for you while you were sleeping. I know you like it so I though Id make you a cup."Cory said as he sat down again on the floor next to Sophia. Lea thanked him and took a small drink then set the cup on the table in front of her. She sat and watched as Cory picked Sophia up and placed her on his chest. As soon as he layed down the little girl started to cry. He sat back up and said "Im sorry sweetheart did you not like that?I wont do it again I promise."Lea smiled and held out her hands to take Sophia. She tried making her giggle again but the little girl started to cry loudly like she had been earlier that morning. Lea sighed and headed upstairs into the bathroom. This time Cory sat behind her and held her up as they rubbed her stomach with warm wash cloths again. Sophia eventually stopped crying and Lea picked her up out of the tub. She was wrapping her in a towel when she was hit with a bunch of water. She looked at Cory to see him laughing. She knelt down and splashed him right in the face with some water. "Hey!"He said as he scooped more water into his hands. Lea tried to cover her face as she said "Cory stop, I need to get-"She was unable to finish her sentence as she felt him pour the warm water right over her head. Sophia was still in Lea's arms and she giggled as some of the water dripped onto her. Lea smiled over at her and said "Oh you think this is funny that mommy is all wet don't you?"Cory continued to laugh at them as he stepped out of the tub. They took Sophia into her room and got her dried off and changed. Cory and Lea also got dried off and then they all went downstairs. Lea left Sophia in her playpen to sleep while they made themselves some lunch.

They were cleaning up the lunch mess when Lea's phone rang. It was Chris calling her to see if he could come visit them and see Sophia. "Sure you can come over if you want. I think Sophia misses her uncle Chris."Lea said as she walked towards the living room to check on her. "Ok awesome Ill see you in an hour."Chris said excitedly which made Lea laugh. "OK see you then bye."Lea said and hung up her phone. Lea walked back into the kitchen and said "Chris is stopping by later to see us and Sophia."Cory nodded as Lea grabbed a wet rag to wipe the counters off with. They finished cleaning and went into the living room to watch some tv. Lea fell asleep with her head on Cory's shoulder. He had taken Sophia out of her crib and she was curled up asleep on his chest. She hadn't cried this time. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the three of them then sent it to his twitter saying "Cuddling with my two best girls and loving it :)."He knew that Lea would see it later. He smiled down at his two girls and gave each of them a kiss on their head. He checked his phone a few minutes later to see all the comments the fans posted about the picture. He saw a bunch of tweets saying how cute they all were. He smiled at the comments from their fans and placed his phone on the couch next to him. He sat and watch tv with Lea and Sophia still asleep on him for a little while more. Lea woke up an hour later and went upstairs to take a quick shower. Chris would be there in a little bit. She came back into the living room to find Cory changing Sophia's diaper. The little girl was crying as he tried his best not to take to long. Lea knelt down next to Sophia and grabbed the stuffed dog next to her. She tried to calm Sophia down by making the dog kiss the little girl on the cheek. She didn't stop so Lea layed down next to her and gave the little one multiple kisses on her cheeks. "Hey baby girl whats wrong?Daddy has everything all under control. He will make everything better I promise."Lea said as she continued to cover the little girls face with kisses. Cory finished changing her and Lea picked her up and calmed her down. She sat down on the couch right as the doorbell rang. Cory left Lea with Sophia and went to get the door.

Lea was making Sophia a bottle in the kitchen when Cory walked in with Chris behind him. "Hey how are you?"Lea asked as she saw Chris walk in. "I'm good. How are you mommy and daddy?"He asked as Lea hugged him gently. She still had Sophia in her arms. Cory and Lea both said they were good then Chris asked "And how is my little Sophia doing?"Lea let him take her but warned him that she had been kind of cranky that morning. "Why is the little one cranky?We cant have that now can we?"Chris said as he sat down at the table with Sophia. He gave Sophia a kiss on the head and the little girl giggled. He laughed and said "I see she learned how to giggle."Cory and Lea smiled and told him how she had giggled for the first time that morning. Chris smiled down at Sophia and said "I cant wait until you learn to talk little one."Lea and Cory sat down at the table with Chris and watched as he pulled out a bag and placed it on the table in front of him. "I brought you something little one."He said as he handed the bag to Lea. He placed Sophia on her lap as she said "Sophia what did uncle Chris bring you?"She pulled out a small shirt with a red heart on it that said "I love my mommy and daddy."She also pulled out a tiny pair of pants that matched the shirt. The little girl took hold of the shirt as Lea held it up in front on her. "I also got this for her."Chris said as he pulled a little stuffed puppy out of the bag. Lea smiled and said "Sophia look you have another puppy to go with the one daddy got you."Sophia took hold of the stuffed animals ear and giggled as Lea tried to help her hold onto it. Cory smiled at his little girl playing with the stuffed animal and thanked Chris for getting Sophia the gift. "Its no problem. I cant come here and not bring a gift for my favorite little girl."Why don't you stay for dinner?"Lea asked as they all walked into the living room. Chris nodded as he sat down on the floor next to Sophia and began to play with her. Lea was watching Cory and Chris play with Sophia when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and saw that it was Dianna calling her."Hey whats up?"She asked as she opened her phone."Just wondering if you saw the picture that Cory posted on his twitter?"Dianna asked as Lea sat down in the kitchen. "Um no I haven't yet. Is it bad?"She asked as she became a little worried. Dianna laughed and said "No its adorable. Just look at it. I think you will love it."Lea sighed in relief and said "Alright ill look at it now. Ill text you later."She said goodbye to Dianna and ended the call. She walked back into the living room and logged into her twitter from her phone. She went onto Cory's page and saw the picture he had posted earlier. Cory saw her on her phone and asked "Whats up Lea?"She didn't respond but jokingly posted on her twitter. " CoryMonteith Your such a sap!But I love you just the way you are! :)"She pressed send and logged out of her twitter. She placed her phone on the table and waited for his phone to go off and for him to see what she posted. Chris had seen his post earlier so he logged on to see what Lea had posted back. He laughed with Lea as he saw what she had posted to Cory. Lea took Sophia from Chris and placed her in her playpen for a nap. She sat back down on the floor as she watched Cory checking his phone. He read what Lea had posted and smiled at her as he came up behind her and hugged her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and started to tickle her. He tickled her until she begged him to stop because she couldn't breathe. She caught her breath and finally said "That picture is adorable."Lets go make dinner though,I'm starving."They all laughed then headed into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

They ate dinner together then went into the living room to just relax. Lea invited Chris to stay the night. He agreed to stay with them and Lea set him up in the spare bedroom. They stayed up until about 11 then decided they would all go to bed. Lea was exhausted and so was Cory. They all feel asleep as soon as they layed down. Lea was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Cory took her in his arms and fell asleep that way. Chris wanted to take them out shopping tomorrow. They were going to the mall. Cory wasn't sure how that would go with Sophia. They hadn't taken her to a mall yet. He fell asleep knowing that he would find out in the morning when he woke up.


	15. Sleepless night and a fever

**Chapter 15**

Lea woke up at 5 that morning to hear Sophia crying on the baby monitor. She got out of bed and walked across the hall. She picked the little girl up out of the crib and took her downstairs. She grabbed a few diapers and a box of baby wipes just in case. She changed Sophia's diaper and headed into the kitchen to make her a bottle. She was just sitting down to feed her as Chris walked into the room. She looked up and asked "We didn't wake you did we?"Chris shook his head no and sat down across from her at the table. "Why don't you go back to bed?Ill take care of the little one."Lea started to say no but he cut her off and said "Lea I can tell your exhausted. Get some rest Ive got everything under control."Lea didn't argue further and headed back upstairs to her room. She layed down next to Cory and heard him ask "Is everything ok?"She nodded and said "Yeah everything is fine. Chris told me to come back to bed. He said he would watch Sophia."Cory just said ok and kissed the top of her head. They both fell back asleep quickly. They were getting up at 9 to get ready to go out for the first time with Sophia. They finally got up at 9 and headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see that Chris had made breakfast for them. Lea sat down to a bowl of cereal while Cory had some of the pancakes that were sitting on the table. They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Lea headed upstairs to shower and get dressed. She came down 20 minutes later and Cory went to get ready. Lea packed a bag for Sophia and loaded her stroller into the trunk of the car. She walked back into the house to see Chris trying to calm the little girl. "She started crying as soon as you left."He said as he saw her walk into the kitchen. She took Sophia and said "Its ok sweetheart. Mommy is right here."She kissed the little girl on the head and she eventually stopped crying. Cory came downstairs a few minutes later and they all got into the car. Lea strapped Sophia into her car seat then got in the back seat.

They pulled into the parking lot at the mall a half hour later. Cory quickly found a park spot and shut the car off. He unloaded the stroller from the trunk while Lea unstrapped Sophia from her car seat. She placed the little girl into the stroller with her stuffed dog and they headed towards the entrance to the mall. They headed to the food court and sat down a a table to discuss where they wanted to go first. Lea said she would like to stop in the baby store to get a few more outfits for Sophia. Cory nodded and said that he would go with her. Chris suggested taking Sophia into the pet store. Lea just nodded but didn't respond. She wasn't sure how that would go but decided to give it a chance. They headed to the baby store first to look at clothes. They each picked out a few outfits then went to pay for them. They left the store and just walked around. Lea didn't think taking Sophia into the pet store was a good idea so she said she would wait outside. She was unsure why they wanted to go in there in the first place. Cory and Chris went into the pet store and Lea played with Sophia in her stroller. Sophia started to cry and Lea checked her diaper. It was wet. She texted Cory that she was going to go change Sophia's diaper and to meet him at the food court. He texted back ok and she headed back towards the food court to the bathroom. She got Sophia a clean diaper and found a table to sit at. Sophia had fallen asleep in Lea's arms. She kissed the little girl on the head right as Cory and Chris came up to her. Cory smiled at her as he saw her and asked "How is my little one?"Lea smiled at him and let him take Sophia. "She is good."she said as she watched him sit down and lay Sophia down in her stroller. Lea covered the little girl with a blanket and watched her sleep for a few minutes. They decided to get lunch. Cory and Chris went to go order the food. Lea agreed to stay with Sophia so Cory brought her food back for her. She thanked him and they all started to eat. They had all just finished eating and Lea was feeding Sophia when she noticed two girls walking towards where they were sitting. Cory had noticed them also and gave Lea a small smile. The girls finally reached them and Cory smiled up at them. They smiled back at him and said "Hi we were just wondering if we could get an autograph from you guys?"Cory nodded and said "Sure what are your names?"The first girl stepped forward and said "I'm kristin and this is kaitlyn."Cory signed the paper she had handed him then handed it to Lea. Lea finished signing it then handed it to Chris. While he was signing the paper Sophia started to cry in Lea's arms. She looked down at the little girl and kissed the top of her head. She pulled the stuffed dog from Chris out of the stroller and handed it to the little girl. One of the girls noticed Sophia in Lea's arms and smiled at her. Lea smiled back and watched as Chris handed the girls the paper. They thanked them and they both left.

After the girls had left they just sat and talked for a little while. Sophia was getting cranky in Lea's arms. She had been trying to entertain her by playing with her with stuffed dog. "I think we should head home. Sophia is getting cranky."Lea said as she gently bounced the little girl on her knee. Cory agreed and they headed out to the car. Lea got Sophia strapped into her car seat then helped get the stroller into the trunk. She let Chris sit upfront so she could be in back with Sophia. Cory pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive home. He looked at Lea through the rear view mirror and saw that she was asleep. Sophia was sound asleep in her car seat as well. He smiled back at them and kept driving. He talked quietly with Chris the rest of the ride home. They finally pulled into the drive way and Cory shut the car off. They both got out of the car and went to wake Lea. They woke Lea and she stepped out of the car. She followed them into the house and lifted Sophia out of her car seat. She took her upstairs and left her to sleep. She came back down and layed down on the couch next to Cory. She fell asleep again and Cory decided to let her sleep until dinner. He covered her with a blanket and left her to sleep. Chris helped him make dinner and they finished in an hour. Chris went to wake Lea while Cory set the table. Lea yawned and followed him into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and they started to eat. Sophia started to cry while they were eating dinner. Lea started to get up but Cory said "Stay here I got her this time."Lea nodded and sat back down. "Hey baby girl whats the matter?He picked her up in his arms and tried to calm her. He felt her diaper and it was still fresh from when Lea had changed it before dinner. He brought Sophia downstairs to make her a bottle. The little girl continued to cry and would not take the bottle. Lea took her from Cory and tried to calm her but wasn't able to either. She felt Sophia's forehead and noticed that it was really warm. "Cory her forehead is really warm. Can you grab me the thermometer from her room please?"Lea said as she sat down in the kitchen with Sophia. Cory nodded and headed upstairs. He came back down and handed her the thermometer. She took Sophia's temperature and it read 101.3. She placed the thermometer back on the table and left Sophia with Cory. She went into the living room and went to call the pediatrician where she had taken Sophia a few weeks ago. She told them how Sophia had a temperature of 101.3 and they said to give her some baby medicine every six hours. Lea thanked them and hung up the phone.

Throughout the night Lea and Cory were up with Sophia trying to calm her. The baby medicine seemed to help a for a little while. By morning both of them were exhausted. Lea had decided to stay in Sophia's room for the night so she hadn't gotten much sleep. She woke up at 8 the next morning. Before heading downstairs she checked on Sophia to make sure she was alright. Her fever had gone down but Lea made sure to continue giving her the medicine. The little girl was laying awake so Lea picked her up and placed her on the changing table. She changed Sophia and got her dressed then took her downstairs for a bottle. Cory was sitting at the kitchen table with Chris when she got into the kitchen. She said good morning to both of them and handed Sophia to Cory. She made her a bottle and let Cory feed her. Cory finished feeding her and burped her. Chris looked over at Cory and asked "How is she feeling?"Cory handed Sophia to him and said "Her fever seems to have gone down and she stopped crying. But Lea and I didn't get a lot of sleep. Chris nodded and tickled Sophia's stomach which made her giggle. Lea smiled at her little girl giggling as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. They were going to the set of glee that morning to start filming season 4. Lea finished her breakfast and went to take a shower and get dressed. They all finished getting ready and went out to the car to head to the studio. Lea strapped Sophia in her car seat and got in the front seat with Cory. Chris sat in the back with Sophia. They arrived at the studio 10 minutes later. It was their first time bringing Sophia to work with them. She had fallen asleep on the ride over. They walked into the studio and said good morning to everyone. Chris agreed to watch Sophia while Cory and Lea went to film their scenes. They came back a half hour later and Lea took Sophia from Chris. He stayed with them until he had to go film some scenes that he was in. Lea placed Sophia into her carrier right as Dianna and Mark came over to them. They sat down next to Cory and Lea. Dianna reached down and gently stroked Sophia's cheek."So how is she?"she asked as the little girl grasped her hand tightly. Lea smiled at her and said "She seems fine now. Her fever went down so I think she will be alright."Dianna nodded as she let Sophia play with her fingers. They stayed at the studio until about 5 then headed home. Lea took Sophia upstairs to let her sleep. She started making dinner with Chris's help. They finally finished making dinner and ate around 6:30. They all finished dinner and went to sit in the living room. They watched tv for a while and Lea fell asleep. She woke up around 8 and headed to bed. She checked on Sophia one last time then layed down in her bed. Cory and Chris stayed up until 10 then came to bed. Lea had got woken up by Sophia and was changing her diaper when Cory came up. He walked by Sophia's room and stopped in to give her a kiss. "Ill finish changing her. Why don't you go back to bed?"Lea nodded and left him with Sophia. He finished changing her diaper then headed towards his room. Her climbed into bed and layed down next to Lea. He gently kissed her head and she rolled over and kissed him back on the mouth. Cory smiled at her and said goodnight. "I love you. Ill see you in the morning."Cory said as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them quickly fell asleep. Cory decided to let Lea sleep for most of the night. He got up with Sophia for most of the night. He knew that Lea was exhausted and he wanted her to get some rest.


	16. Authors note

**I apologize for not posting in a while. It has been really hot where I am which caused my computer to over heat. But I'm back and able to write again.**

**Thanks for your patience**

**~gleefan82**


	17. authors note again

**Authors note**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I am back from my vacation. I will be putting up a new chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews. It means so much that you are enjoying my stories.**

**Thanks**

**~gleefan82**


End file.
